Sonic Underground: The New War Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name =Sonic Underground:= Sonic Underground premiered in 1999, and is the third U.S animated adventure to feature Sonic The Hedgehog, as with the previous two series, this show takes a slightly different direction and tone. This time, Sonic is one of three siblings, who together, are known as the hit rock band "Sonic Underground". In addition to being a rock band, the siblings are also the children of Aleena, queen of Mobius, who hid her kin away at an early age to keep them safe from the evil dictator who overthrew her: Sonic's age-old enemy, Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik learns of a prophecy that the hedgehogs will one day defeat him, find their mother, and restore peace to the planet. He immediately schemes to ensure the super-charged siblings do not fulfil this premonition. But with the aid of powerful medallions, Sonic, his brother Manic, and their sister Sonia, are determined to take the fight to Robotnik and his SWAT BOTS, as well as take the fight for freedom to a whole new velocity level. NOTE: It was shown on the BKN (Big Kids' Network), which Sci-Fi was affiliated with until 2001. It was syndicated onto UPN, but originally was with the Sci-Fi Channel weekdays at 6 A.M. Central Standards Time. Sonic Underground Theme Song: Triplets Born The Throne Awaits A Seer Warns Of A Deadly Fate Give up Your Children, Seperate Bide Your Time, Lie in Wait Sonic Underground Sonic Underground They Made A Vow Their Mother Will Be Found The Children Grow, Learn What's Right Leaders Of The Freedom Fight They Seek Their Mother, She Knows They Do Is It Time? If She Only Knew.. Will the Prophecy come True? Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Queen Aleena: I long for my children, but I have to wait, to act too soon could seal thier fate... They Made A Vow Their Mother Will Be FoundSONIC UNDERGROUND! CHARACTERS: SONIC: One character that definitely doesn't need to be introduced is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is the fastest and coolest hedgehog in all of Mobius. His famous Super Spin lets him buzz right through walls, robots, and any obstacle Robotnik can come up with. Just like the 2 previous cartoons, he's voiced by Jaleel "Urkel" White. MANIC: One of the new characters in "Sonic Underground" is Sonic's brother Manic. Being a drummer, his brain can sometimes be too busy listening to his own unique beat to focus on what's happening arond him. He doesn't have any speed skills like Sonic; the only one he has mastered so far is speed drumming. He too is voiced by Jaleel White. SONIA: Another character is Sonic's sister Sonia. Her musical instrument is a portable keyboard synthesizer which also serves her as a gun. While Sonia doesn't have Sonic's speed, she has an unique ability: the Super Twirl, which lets her accelerate into a whirlwind spiral.Belive it or not, she's also voiced by Jaleel White. DR. DR. ROBOTNIK: Robotnik is the ultimate villain, which we all love to hate. He is as mean and evil-looking as always, and more determined to catch Sonic and his siblings than ever, removing the last threat that stands between his final triumph. Voiced by Gary Chalk, who you may remember as the voice of Grounder from AoStH SWATBOTS: The new model SWATBOTS are meaner and more dangerous than the version in the previous cartoon series. They are all hi-tech, sporting a red metal body and dark grey metal limbs. Dingo and Sleet: Dingo and Sleet are Dr.Robotnik's evil Bounty Hunters. Dingo is a buff and muscle-bound dingodile who is in love with Sonia and not too bright however he is able to transform into anything. Sleet is a very smart Wolf who can make up very good plans to catch Sonic and his siblings. (provided by DiC) Sonic Underground: The New War …It was a dark and gloomy day… the day the Council of 4 failed to stop Robotnik. The four walked up those steps of the Robotropolis main building, proud to be who they are, and who the are, are the ones to save Mobius from the reign of the evil Dr. Robotnik. the 4 from the back, opening the door to the building and walking in, still in a view to their back The four walked into the building, as if nothing could make them afraid. They entered with an angry expression on all of their faces. As they entered, they were shocked to see Dr. Robotnik waiting for them. “Ah, the queen, and her dirty little RATS!” Robotnik said to them, “It’s so nice of you to join in the fun of destroying all that you have created, Queen Aleena!”“Robotnik! This is your final day of ruling Mobius! The Council of 4 are here to stop you!” exclaimed Queen Aleena, pulling out a blaster and aiming it at Robotnik, as she motioned for her children to ready their, ‘weapons’. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia all took out their instruments, ready for battle! “You silly hedgehogs, you think music, and a blaster, can stop me?! I’m wearing armor under this, so even if you shot, the blast wouldn’t make it through the armor!” The hedgehogs get a little nervous, but then regain their anger,“Yeah, well our instruments can help knock off that armor, hurt your ears, then we’ll blast you!” Sonic yelled, lifting his guitar. Robotnik smiled,“Oh yeah, about that…” Robotnik snaps his fingers, and robots surround them, “Take their weapons, and their medallions!” Robots swarmed in at that second. They all gasped as they took away the medallions, retracting their instruments. Queen Aleena fired at a few of them, but it only killed about five out of fourteen. A robot took Queen Aleena’s blaster, then crushing it under it’s feet. Soon, one of the robots grabs the weapon, and smashes it to the ground.Robotnik snickered and rubbed his hands, as this all happened, loving how he had nothing to worry about, all these years.“Attack them! Weaken them, then throw them in the dungeon to watch their precious Freedom Fighters, DIE, while I crush them!” Robotnik commanded, moving his arm out, pointing to the hedgehogs. A few SWAT-Bots rushed in, grabbing the four hedgehogs. The hedgehogs gasped and grunted as they tried to struggle out of the SWAT-Bots’ grip.They were chained up by SWAT-Bots in the dungeon, and sat there, “So… after all these years, the oracle was wrong… the Council of 4 was a failure!” Queen Aleena said, lowering her head in shame, “I’m sorry I put you kids through all this…”“Mom, hope isn’t gone just yet! I mean the Freedom Fighters are still out there, and I think we made Robotnik take his guard down, so the Freedom Fighters will have an easier time!” said Sonic, comforting Queen Aleena, “Besides, Manic can get us out of here!”“Uh… bro, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, buuuuut…” They looked around, seeing an empty room, “Even if I could find something, other then dust, to break us out, we wouldn’t be able to make it out!” Manic said, darkening the moment.“Manic! Don’t be so negative! The Freedom Fighters will come… I’m sure of it!” said Sonia, in a cheery, and dreamy, mood. People crowded the streets, waiting for the announcement of Queen Aleena coming back on the throne, but little did they know of what happened… Robotnik came out on a balcony, disappointing all the Freedom Fighters that crowded the streets. “Hello all you Freedom-freaks! I have captured your hope, and dreams. Also known as Queen Aleena, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia! They’re currently being held in my dungeon! All the Freedom Fighters must report in front of the building, immediately, for roboticization, and a show of surrender!” Robotnik commanded.The Freedom Fighters started walking, you’d hear a, “It’s over…” every once in awhile, but someone yelled out, “HEY! We still have our equipment, and a few more people! Why suffer through Roboticization?!” Everyone stopped, Robotnik was surprised, not knowing what was going on. Everyone was muttering, “Yeah” and, “He’s right!”. Soon, everyone charged back to their base, to get prepared for the continuation of the battle! Well… almost, everyone. A few thought it was still hopeless, and that they’d rather be roboticized, then die in another war.Robotnik had no idea why everyone retreated back to their base, until the new recruits showed up. Robotnik turned around at the voice of the robot, telling him he has visitors. Robotnik knew the new war had just begun, so he created a new series of robots for himself! Ones that were people, not fully roboticized! He called the series, R.O.B.O.T., that stood for:Robotnik’sOtherBeingOfTerritorial-army-menMeaning, his army. These people, had the strength, and power of someone who was roboticized, but they had the mind of someone who wasn’t.Robotnik soon conquered places again, and the Freedom Fighters, gained places, as well, but they both knew that they needed a team of elite people. The Freedom Fighters started testing many, and they found that a few of their members had unseen powers. They also found some that have been wanting to join for awhile, but were refused, that had powers. Robotnik also gained a few people by poisoning their minds with lies, and thus, the war began… Sonic Underground: The New War is a roleplay about the next generation of Freedom Fighters, trying to stop Robotnik from taking over, and trying to free the Council of 4. If you'd like to join, please go to our website: http://s1.zetaboards.com/Sonic_Underground/index/ (Sonic Underground, by DiC.) News Welcome to the site! We're still getting set up, but please enjoy! Gleech 19:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Browse